<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Right Time by brokencasbutt67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241045">The Right Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67'>brokencasbutt67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Bingo [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Depression, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Light Angst, Other, Spooning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the good omens bingo - filling the square "forehead kiss" </p><p>angsty fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub &amp; Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Bingo [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Right Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the smallest of gestures that make up some of Beelzebub’s best memories. They don’t have to be doing anything particularly spectacular with Gabriel, they always have a smile on their face.</p><p>Even on the days when depression is bad. Their depression has always been bad, that much Gabriel is aware of. He’s never fully understood it, and he doesn’t claim to. But he tries, and he’s a shoulder to cry on for Beelzebub, which is more than enough.</p><p>Depression always hits Beelzebub hard. Today has been particularly bad. They’re not sure <em>why</em> they feel so bad, but they feel awful. The thought of waking up has them exhausted, never mind actually standing up.</p><p>Gabriel got up an hour ago and went for his usual morning jog. Beelzebub isn’t sure when Gabriel will return either. They’ve rolled over onto his side of the bed, seizing the warmth and comfort.</p><p>Beelzebub doesn’t particularly know why they’re so bad today. Rain is pouring away outside; <em>they love the rain. </em>They have no plans with Gabriel for today, they were likely going to spend the day curled together under the duvet, watching a movie perhaps.</p><p>Now though, Beelzebub isn’t sure on that. They haven’t the energy to get out of bed, even though they <em>really </em>need the bathroom. Gabriel’s side of the bed is still warm, it feels as though he’s still here almost. <em>He’ll be back soon. </em></p><p>Beelzebub tries to shake away the dark, depressing thoughts that are filling their mind. It’s so much harder than usual though, and it doesn’t look like it’s going to get easier any time soon.</p><p>They slept somewhat well, though it was a sleep plagued by nightmares of Hell. <em>Who knew that being the Duke of Hell for so long would cause such bad nightmares? </em></p><p>The front door opens, Beelzebub hears Gabriel walk into the house. His keys land on the table, his running shoes are kicked into the shoe closet. Beelzebub hears him muttering to himself as he walks around the house, asking <em>where’s Bee hiding? </em>Amongst various other questions.</p><p>Beelzebub wants to go down the stairs to see him, to hold him close and calm themself with his presence. They don’t have the energy to though, so they only pull his pillow closer and curl around it. It’s warm, it smells like Gabriel too. It’ll never replace truly having Gabriel in their arms, but for now, it’ll suffice.</p><p>The creaky third step is a telling sign that Gabriel is making his way up the stairs. Beelzebub wants to smile, though there are tears on the pillow. <em>Where did they come from? </em></p><p>“Bee…” Gabriel’s voice fills the bedroom, it’s loud in spite of his whispering. Beelzebub doesn’t even have the energy to roll over and look at him. Instead, they somehow muster a shrug and a sigh. Gabriel sits on the edge of the bed and strokes his fingers down Beelzebub’s spine. They’re cold to the touch. <em>Well, that won’t do. </em></p><p>Gabriel tugs his tee off, tossing it towards the hamper before laying back in the bed. He watches as Beelzebub rolls over with a significant amount of effort. They curl closer, burying their face in his chest. Gabriel strokes his fingers through their hair, a sad smile covering his face.</p><p>“Are you okay, my love?” He asks, though he already has a suspicion of the answer. Beelzebub gives a slight shrug, though they shake their head a moment later. Gabriel nods, brushing his fingers through their hair.</p><p>“I’m sorry” He murmurs, pressing a warm kiss to the top of their head. Beelzebub shrugs again, taking a deep breath as they do. Gabriel smiles sadly, somehow wrapping himself tighter around them.</p><p>“How about… we watch a movie? We don’t have to leave this room” Gabriel suggests.</p><p>“I’m sure I can miracle us some snacks, we don’t need anything else” He adds. The shadow of a smile falls onto Beelzebub’s face, and Gabriel can’t hide the smile on his own face.</p><p>“What do you want to watch?” He asks, glancing down to Beelzebub.</p><p>“Horror” They mumble, barely lifting their head. Gabriel chuckles slightly.</p><p>“You know I hate horrors…” He murmurs, though he flicks the television on and opens up Netflix all the same. Beelzebub smiles slightly, hugging him impossibly tightly.</p><p>“Thank you…” They murmur. Gabriel smiles.</p><p>“Only for you…” He responds.</p><p>“And you have to protect me” He chuckles. Beelzebub smiles and kisses Gabriel’s forehead gently.</p><p>“I’ll always protect you” They promise. Gabriel smiles.</p><p>“And I’ll always be here to protect you too” He promises, squeezing Beelzebub’s hand slightly. Beelzebub smiles slightly.</p><p>Of course, they’re still hurting. Nothing can make the hurt go away that quickly, but Gabriel can help, and he knows that much.</p><p>They shift around on the bed until Gabriel is spooning with Beelzebub, his arm resting around their waist to hold them close.</p><p>As the movie plays, Gabriel loses himself in his own thoughts – though his aren’t depression. He’s torn, he wants to ask Beelzebub to marry him, but he’s not sure if now is the right time.  Their depression is clouding a lot of their judgements.</p><p>But at the same time, the thought of losing Beelzebub is a killer to Gabriel, it’s something that he <em>needs </em>to say – even if they reject him.</p><p>“Dove…” Beelzebub murmurs, turning in Gabriel’s arms. He smiles as their eyes meet – their blue eyes are filled with a mixture of emotions, the one that stands out the most is love though, love for Gabriel.</p><p>“Hi, my love” Gabriel murmurs, pulling them into a tight hug. Beelzebub smiles slightly, stroking their hand down his back.</p><p>“I love you” Gabriel murmurs. Beelzebub doesn’t respond, but they don’t need to – because Gabriel knows that they love him too. He pulls back slightly, pressing a soft kiss to their forehead.</p><p>Now isn’t the right time to ask them – but the right time will come eventually. Gabriel has the ring in the drawer beside his bed, waiting for the perfect day</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>